Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore has been drilled, the well must be completed before hydrocarbons can be produced from the well. A completion involves the design, selection, and installation of equipment and materials in or around the wellbore for conveying, pumping, or controlling the production or injection of fluids. After the well has been completed, production of oil and gas can begin.
Sand or silt flowing into the wellbore from unconsolidated formations can lead to an accumulation of fill within the wellbore, reduced production rates and damage to subsurface production equipment. Migrating sand has the possibility of packing off around the subsurface production equipment, or may enter the production tubing and become carried into the production equipment. Due to its highly abrasive nature, sand contained within production streams can result in the erosion of tubing, flowlines, valves and processing equipment. The problems caused by sand production can significantly increase operational and maintenance expenses and can lead to a total loss of the well.
One means of controlling sand production is the placement of relatively large grain sand (i.e., “gravel”) around the exterior of a slotted, perforated, or other type liner or sand screen. The gravel serves as a filter to help assure that formation fines and sand do not migrate with the produced fluids into the wellbore. In a typical gravel pack completion, a sand screen is placed in the wellbore and positioned within the unconsolidated formation that is to be completed for production. The sand screen is typically connected to a tool that includes a production packer and a cross-over, and the tool is in turn connected to a work or production tubing string. The gravel is mixed with a carrier fluid and pumped in slurry form down the tubing and through the crossover, thereby flowing into the annulus between the sand screen and the wellbore. The carrier fluid in the slurry leaks off into the formation and/or through the sand screen. The sand screen is designed to prevent the gravel in the slurry (and other contaminates such as sand and silt) from flowing through it and entering into the production tubing. As a result, the gravel is deposited in the annulus around the sand screen where it forms a gravel pack. It is important to size the gravel for proper containment of the formation sand, and the sand screen must be designed in a manner to prevent the flow of the gravel through the sand screen.
A potential challenge with a conventional gravel packing operation deals with the possibly that fluid may prematurely leave the slurry. This is especially a problem with gravel packing long horizontal or inclined intervals. In these cases, it is difficult to obtain equal distribution of the gravel along the entire completion interval (i.e., completely packing the annulus between the screen and the casing in cased hole completions or between the screen and the wellbore in open hole completions). Poor distribution of the gravel (i.e., incomplete packing of the interval resulting in voids/unpacked areas in the gravel pack) is often caused by the dehydration of the gravel slurry into more permeable portions of the formation interval that, in turn, causes the formation of gravel “bridges” in the annulus before all of the gravel has been placed. These bridges block further flow of the slurry through the annulus causing insufficient placement of the gravel. Subsequently, the portion of the screen that is not covered or packed with gravel is thereby exposed to erosion by the solids in the produced fluids or gas and/or that portion of the screen is then easily blocked or “plugged” by formation particulates (i.e. sand).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,991, Jones, L. G., “Method for Gravel Packing Wells” discloses a screen with rectangular perforated shunt tubes attached to the outside of a screen longitudinally over the entire length of the screen. In this method, the perforated shunts (i.e. flow conduits) extend along the length of the screen and are in fluid communication with the gravel slurry as it enters the annulus in the wellbore adjacent the screen to provide an alternate flow path.
In many prior art, alternate flow path well screens, the individual perforated conduits or shunts are shown as being preferably carried externally on the outside surface of the screen; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,991; 5,082,052; 5,113,935; 5,417,284; and 5,419,394. This positioning of the shunt tubes has worked in a large number of applications, however, these externally-mounted perforated shunts are not only exposed to possible damage during installation but, more importantly, effectively increase the overall diameter of the screen. The latter is extremely important when the screen is to be run in a small diameter wellbore where even fractions of an inch in the effective diameter of the screen may make the screen unusable or at least difficult to install in the well. Also, it is extremely difficult and time consuming to connect respective shunt tubes attached to the outside of the screen to shunt tubes attached to the outside of the following screen in the course of assembling the screens and lowering them into the wellbore.
Moreover, in order to keep the effective diameter of a screen as small as possible, external perforated shunt tubes are typically formed from “flat” rectangular tubing even though it is well-recognized that it is easier and substantially less expensive to manufacture a round tube and that a round tube has a substantially greater and more uniform burst strength than does a comparable rectangular tube.
A disadvantage to mounting the shunt tubes externally, whether they are round or rectangular, is that the shunt tubes are thereby exposed to damage during assembly and installation of the screen. If the shunt tube is crimped during installation or bursts under pressure during operation, it becomes ineffective in delivering the gravel to all levels of the completion interval and may result in the incomplete packing of the interval. One proposal for protecting these shunt tubes is to place them inside the outer surface of the screen; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,333,688; 5,476,143 and 5,515,915 and WO2005-031105.
The present invention includes various embodiments of tools and methods for manufacturing sand screen assemblies and particularly for connecting shunt tubes in sand screen assemblies.